The invention relates to an at least two-part hook, in particular a wall hook, which can be reversibly adhesively bonded by means of an adhesive strip whose bond can be broken by being pulled, and can be reused, if necessary with a new such adhesive strip.
Adhesive strips whose bond can be broken by being pulled are on the market as xe2x80x9ctesa Power Stripsxe2x80x9d from Beiersdorf AG and are also described by numerous patents, such as DE 33 31 016 B1, DE 42 22 849 B1, DE 43 39 604 B1, DE 44 28 587 B1 and DE 44 31 914 B1. In addition, however, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312, WO92/11332 A1, WO92/11333 A1 and WO95/06691 A1 describe adhesive strips of this type. Such adhesive strips are pulled out of the adhesive bond in the direction of the adhesive joint, in a similar way to opening a preserving jar.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,024,312 describes a self-adhesive strip having an extensible and elastic carrier made of a block copolymer, in particular for applications in the medical area, where pain-free removal from the skin is desired.
In addition, DE 33 31 016 A1 describes an adhesive film for redetachable adhesive bonds, which permit an adhesive bond produced with it to be detached by pulling on the adhesive film in the direction of the bonding plane. Using such adhesive film, high adhesion forces and shear strengths can be achieved, and adhesive bonds can be detached again without further aids, comparable with the opening of a preserving jar, in a way similar to the way in which the rubber seal there is pulled out of the sealing joint by the tab.
Furthermore, DE 37 14 453 C1 describes a practice explosive body which can be removed again from practice objects non-destructively and which is reversibly fixed with such an adhesive film.
In addition, WO 92/11333 A1 describes, inter alia, adhesive films for corresponding applications, the adhesive films used exhibiting low elasticity and, at the same time, high expansion.
DE 42 22 849 C1 likewise describes a strip of an adhesive film of this type having a specially configured tab.
In addition, hooks or similar fixing systems for use together with such adhesive strips can be obtained on the market as xe2x80x9ctesa Power Strips with hookxe2x80x9d or else as xe2x80x9ctesa Power Strips system hooksxe2x80x9d from Beiersdorf AG.
Finally, DE 42 33 872 C2, DE 195 11 288 B1 and WO 94/21157 A1 describe redetachable self-adhesive hooks, which are likewise equipped with such adhesive films and are therefore redetachable.
For example, DE 196 41 118 C1 describes a redetachable, self-adhesive hook or fastening device of that sort having a base plate, defined by a strip of a double-sided adhesive film which is one such that the adhesive bond achieved with it can be detached again by means of pulling and stretching. On its front side, the film bears the base plate and, by the rear side, is adhesively bonded to a sub-base, separation of the adhesively bonded base plate of the fixing device, together with the strip, from the sub-base being carried out by rotating the base plate substantially in the plane of the bond.
DE 197 35 228 A1 discloses a hook comprising a one-part hook body and a one-part base plate, the base plate to be adhesively bonded with an adhesive strip whose bond can be broken by being pulled is designed in such a way that a tab of the adhesive strip projects beyond the base plate, the hook body being designed in such a way that it covers the base plate and also the tab projecting beyond the latter.
Present on the base plate is a molding in which at least one spring element is fixed and which has a protrusion in the collar area. Formed in the hook body are guides, in which the protrusion of the molding of the base plate is guided in such a way that
the hook body and the base plate are nondetachably connected to each other,
the hook body is detached by means of a movement parallel to the base plate from the basic position, in which the hook body is anchored to the base plate and, at the same time, covers the base plate and tab of the adhesive strip, and is displaced parallel to the base plate and
the hook body can be rotated over the spring element by up to 90xc2x0, so that
access to the tab is possible.
DE 197 35 229 A1 shows a hook comprising a one-part hook body and at least one one-part hinge element and a one-part base plate, the base plate for adhesive bonding with an adhesive strip whose bond can be broken by being pulled being designed in such a way that a tab of the adhesive strip projects beyond the base plate. The hinge element is designed in such a way that the tab located on the adhesive strip is covered. The hook body is designed in such a way that it covers the base plate and the hinge element, which are both arranged in one plane,
the base plate and the hinge element being connected to each other via a hinge, in particular a film hinge,
the hinge element and the hook body being connected to each other via a hinge, and
it being possible for the hook body, on the side adjoining the hinge element, to be lifted up from the basic position, in which the hook body is anchored on the base plate and, at the same time, covers the base plate and hinge element of the adhesive strip, and to be displaced by means of a movement parallel to the base plate, so that access to the tab is possible.
DE 197 35 234 A1 discloses a hook comprising a one-part hook body and a one-part base plate, the base plate for adhesive bonding with an adhesive strip whose bond can be broken by being pulled being designed in such a way that a tab of the adhesive strip projects beyond the base plate, the hook body being designed in such a way that it covers the base plate and also the tab projecting beyond the latter.
Integrally molded on the base plate are at least four widened portions, which are each located opposite one another in pairs and project laterally beyond the base plate. Formed in the hook body are guides in which the widened portions of the base plate are guided in such a way that
the hook body is detached by a movement parallel to the base plate from the basic position, in which the hook body is anchored on the base plate and, at the same time, covers the base plate and tab of the adhesive strip, and in the process is lifted off the sub-base, at least on one side, so that
access to the tab is possible,
the hook body and the base plate are nondetachably connected to each other.
However, the adhesive systems and hooks presented in the aforementioned documents also have a number of disadvantages:
None of the known hooks is constructed in two or more parts, using a cover. If one wishes to change the visual impression of the respectively bonded hook, one is forced to replace this hook by another which has the desired form. It is always necessary to acquire the corresponding hook.
It is further disadvantageous that the hook to be replaced has to be removed from the wall and then the new hook has to be adhesively bonded again, a procedure which is felt to be burdensome and time-consuming.
Even during production, the conventional hooks are affected by drawbacks. For example, in the case of extremely small changes in the hook design, the entire tool had hitherto to be made again.
It is an object of the invention to provide a remedy here, in particular to provide a hook or the like which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art, or at least not to the same extent, and which in particular can be used as a wall hook.
The at least two-part hook according to the invention is composed of an adapter plate which, for adhesive bonding with a strip of a double-sided adhesive film whose bond can be broken by being pulled, is designed in such a way that a tab of the adhesive strip projects beyond the adapter plate, and a hook body which is located on the adapter plate and which is placed on the adapter plate. A cover, which covers at least some sections of the adapter plate, is plugged onto said adapter plate.
In a first advantageous embodiment of the at least two-part hook, the cover covers the entire adapter plate and/or the tab of the adhesive strip. Furthermore, it is particularly preferred if the cover projects over the adapter plate at all edges, so that of the adapter plate only the hook body can be seen when the cover is located above it.
Furthermore, on the cover there is preferably a second hook body, which preferably in particular supplements the hook body on the adapter plate to form a single hook. In this case, the two hook bodies can rest on one another with a form fit.
The adapter plate and/or the cover are further preferably produced from glass, metal or plastic, preferably polyethylene terephthalate, polystyrene or ABS. The thickness of the adapter plate and/or of the cover preferably lies between 0.8 and 2.2 mm, in particular between 1 and 2 mm, a value of 1.5 mm having proven to be particularly advantageous.
Then, the adapter plate and/or the cover are in particular transparent. In a further advantageous embodiment, the adapter plate and the cover are non-detachably connected to each other.
Finally, the hook can have an adhesive strip adhesively bonded behind the adapter plate.
The adhesive strip is preferably equipped so as to be self-adhesive on both sides.
It is further preferred for the adhesive strip to consist of a material which is highly extensible and deformable elastically or plastically under extension, if appropriate with an intermediate carrier, in particular with a film or foam intermediate carrier. The adhesion of the adhesive film should be lower than the cohesion, the adhesive capacity should disappear to a large extent when the film is extended, and the ratio of pull-off force to tearing load should be at least 1:1.5.
The adhesive strip is preferably one based on thermoplastic rubber and tackifying resins, with high elasticity and low plasticity.
The adhesive strips can be equipped to be pressure-sensitive adhesive on one side or both sides or else with a thermally activatable adhesive compound on one side or both sides. Their construction can be designed in one layer or multiple layers. In the case of double-sided pressure-sensitive adhesive self-adhesive tapes, elastically or plastically deformable materials can be used as the intermediate carrier. This includes, in addition to plastic films, in particular adhesive compounds as intermediate layers and foam-containing intermediate carriers. In a preferred embodiment, the adhesive film has an intermediate carrier which is provided on both sides with an acrylate adhesive coating.
Furthermore, the idea of the invention comprises a combination of an at least two-part hook and an adhesive strip, which can in particular be a strip of a double-sided adhesive film whose bond can be broken by pulling.
The hook can be used particularly advantageously if the adapter plate is molded in such a way that it can be plugged onto a base plate, the base plate being adhesively bonded to the wall by the adhesive strip. For example, these base plates can be obtained on the market, inter alia, as adhesive hooks with a modular construction (tesa Power Strips system hooks), comprising a base plate onto which a hook body is adapted.
Via these base plates, moldings of an extremely wide range of shapes can be adapted, which permit a large range of variations of applications. Examples include adapters for the fixing of cables, mirrors, pictures, etc.
The base plate comprises a plate whose sides and/or front side, if appropriate, have means for fixing to the adapter plate and whose rear side is adhesively bonded to the sub-base with a strip of a preferably double-sided adhesive film in such a way that one end of the adhesive film projects beyond the plate as a tab, the adhesive film being one such that the adhesive bond achieved with it can be detached again by a pulling action which stretches the strip. At its end or its rear side, at least in the region in which the tab of the adhesive film strip rests, the plate preferably has low adhesive and sliding friction with respect to the adhesive film strip.
It is further preferred if the region which rests on the tab has a low-energy surface, specifically one based on fluorine-containing polymers, organic silicon polymers, polyolefins or based on polymers which contain fluorine-containing segments, segments of organic silicon polymers or polyolefin segments or those based on a mixture of the aforementioned polymers, possibly with further polymers.
It is further preferred if the region on which the tab rests exhibits a surface tension of up to 37 mN/m.
It is further preferred if the region on which the tab rests is formed together with the plate as an integrated plastic injection molded part.
It is further preferred if, on its rear side, at the sides, top and/or bottom, in addition to the adhesively bonded film strip, the plate has spacers whose height is lower than the thickness of the adhesive film strip.
It is further preferred if the spacers are located on both sides, in addition to the bonded adhesive film strip.
It is further preferred if the spacers are formed as webs or segments.
It is further preferred if the spacers are formed as an injection molded part, together with the plate.
It is further preferred if the spacers make up 30 to 90% of the thickness of the bonded adhesive film strip, given a thickness of the adhesive film strip of 0.65 mm, in particular 0.3 to 0.6 mm.
The height of the spacers is advantageously selected such that said height is lower than the thickness of the adhesive film (unstretched), so that satisfactory adhesive bonding to the adhesive background is possible. As a result of the extension of the adhesive film occurring during the detachment operation, the latter is correspondingly reduced in width and thickness. If the thickness of the adhesive film that is achieved during detachment is less than the height of the spacers, then it is possible for the adhesive film to be detached without tearing even if, at the same time, high contact forces occur vertically in relation to the adhesive bond, which would otherwise have led to the adhesive tape tearing.
By using plates which, on the tab side in the edge region of the adhesive bond, contain a material which exhibits the lowest possible adhesion coefficient and a low sliding friction coefficient with respect to the adhesive film respectively used, residue-free detachment of the adhesive bond is possible even when the angle between the bonding plane and the pull-off direction is considerably greater than 0xc2x0, in particular about 45xc2x0 to 135xc2x0, in particular 60xc2x0 to 100xc2x0.
With the aid of the hook according to the invention, the disadvantages known from the prior art can be avoided extremely well.
Since the hook is in at least two parts, the cover can simply be replaced in order to change the visual impression of the hook. Replacement of the adhesive strip located under the adapter plate is not necessary. In the production of the hook, it is then merely necessary for the tool for the cover to be made again if the visual appearance of the hook is to be changed.
In the following text, a hook according to the invention and configured in a particularly advantageous way is to be presented in more detail by using a number of figures, without thereby wishing to restrict the invention unnecessarily.